


From The Outside Looking In

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Oblivious Stephen Strange, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Scott Needs A Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: An inside look on Scott and his feelings for Mama Bear.





	From The Outside Looking In

Scott Lang was _not_ jealous.

Okay, maybe he was a little jealous.

A lot. He was very jealous.

It started when Stephen first wore the suit that Tony made for him. Scott thought it was just the fact that the sorcerer was wearing it and kicked major ass that started his little crush, but then the Hydra mission came around. Stephen wasn't even wearing the suit at first when he went ballistic on the large group of Hydra agents when their commander got a hold of Peter _who had been drugged_. It was then that the ex-con realized that he didn't have a crush on the sorcerer because of his suit or his moves...

...but his Mama Bear side.

Stephen was so protective of Peter that it was hard for Scott not to think what it might be like if the sorcerer cared about Cassie like that. He fell hard after that. He flirted, touched if he could get away with it, but he never tried to break Tony and Stephen apart. He was not a homewrecker. Scott would never do that to them, especially Peter, because that kid had been through enough. He deserved to have parents that were happy. And Stark and Strange _were_ happy. 

Sure, they were always sarcastic and snarked at each other, but even a blind man could see that they were head over heels with each other. They didn't need to profess their feelings, but when they did, it was real. Then Tony discovered Stephen's obsession with chocolate and it floored both the engineer and Scott. He could only look though, and really, he was glad Tony was letting him do that. He could easily kick Scott out of the tower if he felt like the ex-con was overstepping his bounds, and the fact that he got away with attempted manhandling when Stephen got drunk was a miracle. He wasn't _actually_ trying to get into the sorcerer's pants (no matter how amazing he looked shirtless), just trying to see how far gone the sorcerer was.

He would never take advantage of Stephen like that.

Then the sorcerer discovered that he loved hearing Tony speak in different languages and their sex life increased dramatically. Between chocolate and Italian, they did it everywhere, as often as possible. Peter was usually portaled to his friend's house much to the teen's annoyance. When Tony told the team one evening during dinner that he and Stephen used the table as their nearest flat surface...Scott was surprised to find out that it _hurt_. Sure, he was a little grossed out that the couple had used a surface that the team ate on for bedroom activities, but he couldn't get over the fact that the engineer was essentially gloating about having Stephen. 

That was when Scott realized he was more than head over heels. Despite his one sided crush, Stephen was still kind to him (minus the part where the man flicked him across the room but his dumb ass enjoyed it), and always looked out for the team. The sorcerer griped and moaned about the Avengers mischief and the fact that he only signed up to parent Peter, but he looked out for them. He always kept one eye on a fight and the other and the rest of the team when they battled aliens and non, saving them from lethal blows on multiple occasions. The name Tony had given Stephen's suit fit perfectly.

Mystic Guardian, indeed.

Scott always felt his heart clench when Tony and Stephen smiled at each other after a victorious battle, but then he would just busy himself with helping to make sure the others were alright. Except the one time _he_ couldn't get up after battle. New York was overrun by androids (because it was obviously the go to for minions recently, despite Tony being able to find weaknesses fairly quickly) and before Scott could grow or even shrink, he was hit by one of the robots. The force of the punch was so strong that it knocked the wind out if him, and he landed on a broken metal railing, impaling himself on it. No one had been nearby to notice his predicament, that he was stuck, and losing too much blood. He floated in and out of consciousness for a few minutes and after the second time his eyes closed and he had to force himself awake, Stephen was kneeling beside him. When he tried to talk, all that came out was a violent cough followed by a wheeze, and a small stream of blood out of the corner of his mouth. 

He later found out that he looked as bad as he felt.

"This will hurt."

That was all the warning Scott got before he was being pulled off the railing, barking out a pained shout, and then laid on the ground. Warmth flooded his body immediately after, it was pleasant, but didn't last very long. Through the pain that came crashing back, he noticed not one, but two pairs of hands. One pair applying pressure to his wound, the other laying on his forehead where the warmth had started.

"I-I can't..."  
"You did enough babe. Bruce will do the rest."

Scott had blacked out after that and didn't wake up for over a day. The team had eventually told him what happened after he had passed out. Stephen had already been exhausted when he found Scott, but healed him as much as he could after Tony pulled him off the railing. The sorcerer was able to do enough to keep him from dying but couldn't open a portal directly to med-bay afterwards, so Peter had applied a compression web before the team rushed the ex-con to the Quinjet and then to the tower. Stephen had passed out as soon as he set foot on the jet and was still sleeping when Scott finally woke up.

He discovered, with a bit of mental horror, that he wasn't crushing anymore. Scott was in love and it hurt because he knew it would never come to fruition.

He pushed that feeling so far down that he almost forgot it was there. He still flirted, touched when he could get away with it, but never did anything to ruin his friendship with both Stephen and Tony. They were still his friends, his _family_...and he wasn't about to do something stupid to lose that.

Then came the kiss. When he helped Stephen and Peter get Tony back after the battle with Thanos, he was expecting Stephen to use the loop hole that the ex-con didn't specify what kind of kiss and to kiss him on the cheek, but no. The sorcerer had given him a proper mouth to mouth kiss and Scott was pretty sure he died on his feet. When he found out he didn't, he waited for Tony to finish the job, but the billionaire just told him that it wasn't happening again.

Scott could live with that. 

He could live with the fact that he made Stephen's family whole again and got a taste of the doctor as a reward. The love festered for a little while after that, but he was able to shove it down again.

Seeing Peter and Stephen emotionally alive again was worth the pain. He knew he could never replace Tony for either of them, so he was content to just fall back on his usual behavior, and pretend that he only had a simple crush.

Love was a fickle thing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is as good as I think it is lol. It was a Tumblr prompt.
> 
> Btw I'm not over exaggerating when I say I have over 20 requests. So if I haven't gotten to yours that's why. Don't be afraid to continue requesting though. I take note of every one unless I personally decline it.


End file.
